1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor device having a structure capable of preventing cracks produced due to various stresses.
Further, another invention of the present application relates to a semiconductor device capable of being reduced in size and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to prevent cracks produced in a semiconductor device, techniques described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2-17162 (laid open on May 1, 1990), 2-205351 (laid open on Aug. 15, 1990), 3-259555 (laid open on Nov. 19, 1991), 1-191453 (laid open on Aug. 1, 1989), 4-84452 (laid open on Mar. 17, 1992) and 6-209055 (laid open on Jul. 26, 1994) have been proposed.
Further, techniques described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 4-162736 (laid open on Jun. 18, 1992) and 6-37127 (laid open on Feb. 10, 1994) and Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 4-46551 (laid open on Apr. 21, 1992) have been proposed to realize a small-sized semiconductor device.